Khador
Description Khador is one of the most interesting, yet tedious, inhabitants of the galaxy. Exploring Terran systems during the civilization's age of galactic discovery, he was captured by Terran scientists and considered an extreme oddity, due to his similarity in appearance to a much documented species from ancient Terran folklore. His own curiosity of the Terran matched their curiosity of him, and as ever in high enthusiasm for "retro" tech, he delighted in the primitive tools of this strange species. With a penchant for excitable chatter, Khador famously talked several Terran doctors through his own dissection. Living for two Terran millennia or more, some even speculate that Khador may possess more knowledge of the roots of Terran civilization than they do themselves. For this reason they keep him, and his occasional Grey companions who come to assist in his research, close and safe. Khador's contributions to the furthering of Terran knowledge have been unmatched. In Galaxy on Fire 2, Khador meets Keith in Thynome while he awaited a date with Carla. Khador explains the potential for a prototype he is developing, which convinces Maxwell to head back to the Void World and obtain 50t of Void Crystals for him. After that, Khador gave Keith the blueprint to his latest creation, the Khador Drive. After the Void Mothership was dealt with, Khador and Carla left Thynome and went to Kothar Station, in the isolated Beidan system. After mysteriously dissapearing with the prototype of the Typhon, a Deep Science ship equipped with an integrated version of his drive, Carla called Keith and asked him to find the Grey. Tracing Khador's ship signature to the Skavac system, Keith rescued him from a group of pirates that lived in the system, and helped him return to Kothar as the two brooded that the Void Crystals used to make the Drive were only found in the Voids' system. After Keith helped Cornelius Tanner in a failed attempt to retrieve the ship from the pirates' hands by force, Kador asked Keith to give his close friend Netor a Void Essence to help him in his development of the Disruptor Laser, which was later stolen by his Multipod assistant, Trot Lykkt. Keith defeated Lykkt and Netor rewards him with the Disruptor Laser's Blueprint. In Supernova Khador developed a reverse-matter rocket and, using Maxwell's ship along with a Gamma Shield II, they reached the Supernova and fired the rocket in hopes of reversing the supernova, but it instead got bigger, much to the sorrow and shock of Khador. Later when the Plasma Array was destroyed, he suggests using Valkrie as a replacement platform. In Galaxy on Fire 3: Manticore, Khador's invention causes the The Shattering. He developed a glow-infused bomb (Convinced that the bomb's usage is to counter Voids) which was set up by Sh'Gaal. He is the main antagonist of Act 2. The player defeats him, resulting in gaining info about the leader of Indigo Brink, who were responsible for convincing Khador to create the bomb in the first place. Notes * Khador is a Grey scientist who works for the Terrans at Deep Science. He is credited for inventing the Khador Drive which allows inter-system travel without the use of a jumpgate, in which Keith T. Maxwell contributed to by obtaining 50 Void Crystals. * In the Valkyrie expansion, whilst testing ships with an intergrated Khador Drive, he is captured by pirates working for Alice and then rescued by Keith T. Maxwell. In the Supernova DLC, he gets scared of a new arrival. * Players also encounter Netor, a friend of Khador and the player is then able to obtain the Disruptor Laser blueprint for free. * In Galaxy on Fire 3: Manticore, Khador's appearance changed like all the greys, his head and eyes are rounder than in Galaxy on Fire 2. * Khador was born more than two Terran millennia ago. *Rumor has it that Khador may know even more about the roots of Terran civilization than the Terrans themselves. *Khador is also the name of a prize ship from Mkkt Bkkt's Neox Gladiator Seasonal Event in Galaxy on Fire 3: Manticore, which is a modified version of a standard Nivelian Gunship. *Most people pronounce Khador, Car-Door (an interesting fact in itself). However, Alice, most likely in impatience, pronounces it Caddor at the end of Supernova. Category:Characters Category:Greys Category:Deep Science Category:GOF2 Category:Valkyrie Category:Supernova Category:Terrans Category:GOF2HD Category:Main Characters Category:Khador Drive Category:Galaxy on Fire 3: Manticore Category:Most Wanted